


Princess Charming

by CocoaChoux



Series: Bottom Levi Weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princesses, Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Light Angst, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power.</p><p>A queen has her duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely historically inaccurate but I want lesbian princesses okay? D:
> 
> Also, there's a lot of word building because I can't for the life of me write PWP. OTL Maybe one day... But also because I kinda want to write fem!ereri princess adventures one day so maybe that's why I put so much effort into this? Hm...

“Announcing, Queen Levi Ackerman!”

Everyone on the floor stopped their conversations as they gave their full attention to the magnificent staircase that was in the middle of the ballroom. The musicians halt their movements but the trumpets continued to play as the queen descended from the stairs with an elegant flair. She wore a beautiful red gown with intricate gold detailing on the bodice and sleeves. Her neck was decorated with strings of pearls and her silky black hair was pulled back neatly to show her sharp features. Sitting on the top of her head was a gold crown with many different jewels that shined bright under the chandeliers. The velvet cape with gold embroidery was attached near her shoulders and it glided down each step she took, creating an illusion of a river behind her.

There were hushed whispers as Queen Levi reached the last step and there was silence once again and the trumpets ended their song. The queen looked around, quickly scanning the attendees and spoke in a loud, clear voice, “Good evening and welcome to the Ackerman Castle. I do hope that all of you have enjoyed the festivities thus far. Today marks an evening of celebration and I graciously thank you all for joining us tonight. So please, do enjoy yourselves.” Short and curt was her style and she clapped her hands twice to signal for the music to start playing again.

Levi discreetly let out a worn-out sigh when conversations started again but almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around and her schooled, pleasant expression changed into one of irritation. “Erwin, what the fuck? Don’t scare me like that,” she hissed.

Her royal advisor shook his head. “Your Majesty, I suggest you refrain from speaking such vulgar language tonight, even if we are on familiar terms and am well aware for your choice of speaking. Someone may overhear you.”

Levi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “So let them. It’s not as if I wanted to do this-” she gestured to the bodies of people around her, “-anyway. I would rather spend our newly reclaimed resources and time to rebuild the kingdom.”

Erwin chuckled. “As much as I agree with you, I’m afraid that you must speak with the other nobles and other important guests and delegates from other kingdoms. You must leave them with good impressions in order to build good relationships. We need all the help that we can get.”

“Or this is an excuse to find a possible suitor to take over this kingdom,” she stated.

The man actually sighed. “Levi,” he boldly said, which made the woman stand straighter at his tone of voice. “We will discuss further matters of your reign later but for now, do enjoy the rest of the evening. It is a night to celebrate your coronation as the new queen after all.” He glanced to the side and nodded to someone. “I will be speaking with the representatives from the nearby kingdoms over there if you need me. Have a good night, Your Majesty.” With a bow, he turned and walked away from his frowning queen.

Levi watched him go before she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He was right; this evening was important for her kingdom in many ways and her actions tonight could affect the future of her citizens, directly or not.

Opening her eyes with a look of determination, she lifted up the skirt of her dress and walked towards a group of delegates near her that were talking to each other. With a practiced, charming smile, she tapped one of the person’s shoulder. “Please excuse me, may I cut in?” Watching their flustered expressions amused her but internally, she was dreading the next few hours of boring political conversations and people kissing up to her.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Looks like you had a fun time with the demons.”

Levi rolled her eyes. “Thanks for your words of encouragement, Mikasa.”

Mikasa shrugged as she took a sip of her wine. “How are you holding up?”

“I want to get out of this bothersome dress and kick off my heels. The damn things keep on stepping on the inner skirts.”

“You mean _you_ keep on stepping on it. And I will say, those heels do help with your authoritative figure. I can finally see your eyes now.”

“You hold your tongue, dearest cousin,” Levi narrowed her eyes, demanding to be challenged.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Please, we both know your swordsmanship is beyond anyone’s skill in the kingdom.” She looked to the side and smirked. “I’m assuming you have not seen the Yeagers yet.”

“The Yeagers? Where?” Levi whipped her head towards where Mikasa was looking and her eyes widened. “Excuse me,” she quickly said, making her way across the room.

“Have fun, Your Majesty,” Mikasa smiled into the rim of her wine glass before taking another sip.

“Ah, Your Highness, what a pleasure to see you this evening,” the man said with a bow. The two women with him curtsied, one of them beaming at Levi.

“King Grisha, Queen Carla, and Princess Eren, I’m so glad you made it.”

“Of course, dear!” Queen Carla gave her a gentle smile. “We wouldn’t miss your coronation for the world. My, time flies so fast. I remember the days when you and Eren would run around the castle and causing trouble for the servants trying to find you two.”

Eren chuckled before stepping forward. “Congratulations on your coronation, Your Majesty.”

Levi lifted her hand up. “Eren, no need for formalities given the long history we have.”

“If you say so,” the brunette drawled out with a wink, yelping when Carla pinched her ear.

“Eren, use your manners. We’re in public,” the older woman chastised.

“So, how is your evening so far?” Grisha asked, purposely diverting Levi’s attention from the amusing and familiar scene.

“Oh, you know how it is. Lots of politics and discussions on expansion.” At the bob of his head, Levi continued, “Sir, I would like to properly thank you and your people for helping us in our time of need. It helped us greatly in taking the kingdom back I would also like to apologize for not greeting you during your arrival but I had to do a lot of preparation for tonight.”

“Nonsense,” the man interrupted, noting her distraught expression. “We are more than happy to help you and your kingdom. We Yeagers have always relied on the Ackermans for many years during the times of war. And it is us who should thank you for letting us stay in your castle while we’re here. It has been too long since we’ve been in Sina.”

Levi nodded and gave him a small, genuine smile. “I do hope that rooms are up to your standards. Please let me know if you need anything and I will have it arranged immediately.”

“Thank you for your generosity, Levi. Our rooms are cleaner than the ones we have back home. Some things haven’t changed, hm?” Carla teased.

Grisha and Eren laughed while Levi tried to fight off her blush.

“Ah, it seems that we’ve taken too much of your time, Your Highness. I’m willing to wager that you have more guests to greet and chat with.” Grisha said.

“Oh, and there are so many handsome suitors around for you to be well acquainted and dance with. We shouldn’t dawdle and let you have more time to mingle,” Carla said, not noticing the way Levi and Eren bristled at the comment.

Clearing her throat, Levi forced a smile. “Thank you, ma’am. Please do enjoy the rest of the evening and I’ll be sure to have a grand breakfast served in the morning.”

The two older Yeagers nodded and excused themselves as they walked away from the new queen.

“Eren?” Carla called out when she noticed her daughter was not with them.

“Be there in a second. I just want to say something to my childhood friend,” Eren replied back.

Carla nodded and when Eren saw her mother walking away with her father, she took Levi’s hands with hers and held it. Levi instinctively clenched and smiled when Eren returned the gesture. “I’ll see you later tonight, okay?”

It was said in a whisper and Levi looked directly into Eren’s beautiful gold eyes. She nodded and said in an equally hushed tone, “I’ll be waiting.” One more squeeze and her hands turned cold when Eren walked away, missing the brunette’s presence already.

Levi watched the way Eren gracefully made her way across the room with her beautiful green gown that exposed her neckline and shoulders. Her brown hair was done up in short curls in the back with a perfectly-done braid that fell onto her shoulder. She was gorgeous in every way, and while Eren has a reputation to be reckless, she still had an air of grace around her and Levi was certain that everyone was aware of it based on the looks Eren received as she caught up with her parents.

It was a moment or two until Levi realized she was still staring where Eren departed. Shaking herself out of it, she walked the other direction lest she wanted to get scolded by Erwin again.

She couldn’t wait until the end of the evening.

* * *

The ball finally ended and Levi almost ran towards her chambers the moment the last guest left. She turned the corner, trying not to trip on her dress as she sped up. She saw two large figures and she nodded to the knights guarding the door to her room once she got close enough. “Good evening, Sir Eld and Sir Gunther, anything new to report?”

Both knights stood up straight and saluted. “No, Your Majesty. Nothing worthy to be noted this evening.” Eld answered.

Levi nodded as Gunther opened the door for her. “Good, and thank you. Oh, I will also be expecting a guest this evening.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they said in unison before closing the door for her. Her room was already lit up with candles and she strolled to the side of her bed, taking off her crown and placing it on top of the plush cushion that was made for it. Her cape was next, followed by all of the jewellery stored away discreetly, and her hair undone from their ties. Even though it should be her personal attendants helping her undress, she excused them and told them to help the rest of the staff with cleanup. And it wasn’t as though she was incapable of undressing herself. She removed all the makeup on her face with the towel and basin of water that was placed by her vanity and she removed the outer dress, careful as to not accidentally rip the fabric. While she hated wearing the damn thing, she could not deny how extravagant and beautiful it was.

The inner dress proved to be more difficult as it actually had buttons from the back of her neck down to her waist. Levi contorted in different positions, trying to unclasp the upper buttons and failing. She was tempted to call one of her knights to fetch one of her assistants until she heard Eren’s voice through the door.

“Your Royal Highness, it is a late hour for you, is it not?”

“I’m here to see Queen Levi. I requested an audience with her earlier.”

“Let her in,” Levi called out, still struggling with her dress.

The door creaked open followed by light footsteps. There was an amused, melodious laughter and Levi frowned. “If you’re done enjoying yourself over there, care to help me out?” She placed her arms to her side and waited for the other woman to help her.

Another chuckle was heard and then Levi felt warm hands caress her back before she felt the dress loosen from her body. With the final button unclasped, the white fabric pooled around her feet along with the hoop skirt with a tug on the drawstring. Levi was about to turn around to properly thank Eren, but arms wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her back to Eren’s chest. Though she couldn’t see, she was able to feel Eren press her face against her shoulder, tilting her head slightly to give Eren more room. Levi let out a breathy sigh when little kisses trail up the side of her neck and under her jaw. “Eren.”

“I missed you.”

Levi almost didn’t catch it, despite how close Eren was. It was said so quietly and dispersed into the air around them like a breeze. Levi placed one hand on top of Eren’s around her neck, and the other hand reached behind to pet Eren’s silky hair, realizing that the curls and braid were no longer there. Levi smiled when she felt Eren held her closer. “I missed you too, love.”

The two stayed still for the briefest of moments until Eren lifted her head away from Levi and turned the shorter woman around. Without being prompted to, Eren pulled down Levi’s petticoat and expertly untied the corset from the front. Levi grunted when she felt the constricting garment loosen, and took in a deep breath. “Thank goodness. I thought I would die from the lack of air.”

Eren cheekily smirked before she nudged Levi to sit on the edge of her canopy bed. “You’re welcome, my queen.” Eren knelt down and untied Levi’s heels and pulled off her stockings, pinching the wiggling toes with a giggle, before standing up straight. “Do you want me to change you out of your chemise?”

Levi nodded, too tired to move anything else. She watched with fondness as Eren move towards her wardrobe in her nightgown. While it may be odd in normal cases for a princess to see a queen in such undress, their relationship was a special one since they have known each other since they were young, nor do they behave themselves with the other with formality. And given their brash personalities and odd behaviors, they ruled out the regular definition of women of higher authority that always left the nobles of their court confused.

Levi lifted her arms up when Eren came back with a wet cloth and a change of clothing to sleep in. She shivered when the damp towel wiped her down, but warmed up to Eren’s apologetic kisses. Once she was in her own nightgown, she moved so that she was lying on the pillows with Eren right next to her. Levi turned to face Eren and leaned upwards to claim the brunette’s lips into a slow kiss, a kiss that was familiar and comforting to her – a kiss that reminded her of home because that was what Eren was, home.

When they finally pulled away, Eren tucked a strand of Levi’s hair behind her ear as she spoke in a hushed whisper, afraid that the knights outside would be able to hear their conversation. “I’m so glad you’re safe, Levi. You really had me worried. No letters, no messengers, no birds, nothing.” Tears started to well up in her eyes and Levi quickly reached forward to hold Eren’s face.

“I’m truly sorry, Eren. I really wished that I was able to contact you, but I was afraid that your kingdom would be targeted next. Your father risked a lot already by providing us food and weapons already. I couldn’t let you be in danger too.”

Eren sniffed and clenched her eyes. “I panicked when I heard that the late King Kenny was assassinated by the rebels. I’m forever indebted to Sir Erwin and Sir Mike for helping you and Mikasa escape from the castle. I prayed every single night for your well-being and I’m so, so glad that you’re alive and safe.”

Levi hushed her with a soft kiss. “Thank you for thinking of me, Eren. Do believe me when I say that you were in my thoughts all the time during our time of crisis. Just the thought of you kept me sane and determined to see through it all.”

Eren returned the gesture with another kiss. And another. And another. Levi felt Eren’s arms wrap around her once again, but around her waist this time. She was embraced by Eren’s supple body and Levi tilted her head just enough for her to hear the calming sound of Eren’s breathing. The warm hands massaged her sides in languid motions, making her sigh in content.

She was about to close her eyes, but stiffened when she felt a hand slip under her nightgown and over her bloomers to touch her stomach directly. Levi looked into Eren’s mischievous eyes and furrowed her brows. “Eren, wha- mpf!”

She was silenced by Eren’s mouth over hers, and noted how hungry the kiss was compared to the ones they shared since Eren stepped into the room. The princess’s tongue slipped into her mouth and Levi groaned when it danced with hers. Levi barely had time to breathe before Eren attacked her with more heated kisses.

Distracted, Levi didn’t notice the other hand slip under her nightgown until she felt both hands grabbing her breasts and rolling them. Pulling away from Eren’s mouth with a gasp, she fluttered her eyes closed as Eren continued her ministrations, massaging and thumbing her nipples pleasantly. “Mm.”

Eren nibbled her ear and pressed even closer to Levi’s body. Eren hummed as she watched Levi’s cute expressions as she pleasured her, kissing Levi’s lips whenever she let out a breathy sound.

Levi finally opened her eyes to stare into Eren’s, beautiful golds that shone more brilliant than the coins and bars she has ever come across in her life. Nothing in the world would hold a candle next to Eren’s beauty. Though some would argue that paler skin was preferable, Eren on the other hand had exotic looks that was truly alluring. Levi had known this since they were children, but it became more apparent when they got older and how more of Eren’s features developed as she became a woman. Delicious skin that was kissed by the sun itself coupled with her voluptuous curves made her extremely attractive. Men would gawk and women would stare in envy whenever Eren was near, but never Levi since she was enchanted with Eren from the very beginning.

The black-haired woman bit back a moan when Eren sucked the lobe of her ear before trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She was about to grab hold of Eren’s hair, but then her eyes caught the reflective light from her crown just behind Eren.

Reality came crashing down on her all at once, making her push away from her lover’s hold abruptly. Levi’s heart clenched when she saw the confused hurt in Eren’s eyes. “Levi?” Her honeyed voice was cautious and timid, as though she was approaching a wounded animal and didn’t want to scare it, which wasn’t too far off of an analogy in this case.

However, thoughts of the evening entered her mind. The whole ball ordeal was a cover for a meet-and-greet with potential suitors that Erwin managed to round up. Despite the man knowing about her feelings for Eren, he had warned her countless of times that their relationship wasn’t one that could be. Before her coronation, they were both princesses in different kingdoms, albeit on good relations with each other, they were still both princesses and were taught how to rule with a king by her side since they were born.

Except now, she was a queen and as Queen, she had responsibilities and duties she must see through for the better of her people and Eren would have to do the same as well in the near future. The thought of Eren being with another hurt her deeply, but there was no future for two women to be together. With a king, they would have financial security and have stability in their power and be able to live peacefully. She alone couldn’t provide the same things to Eren that a prince or king could do easily and she almost laughed about how ridiculous it was. Even though she was pronounced as Queen, she couldn’t do anything for the person that meant the most to her. Regardless of how successful she was in taking back the castle and rule from the rebels, she still couldn’t do anything and it left her powerless and frustrated.

“We can’t.”

Concerned etched across Eren’s face. “Are you okay? Are you feeling ill?” She tried shuffling closer, but Levi backed away and held her arms in front of her in a defensive stance. “Levi?”

Levi took a deep breath. “We can’t do this anymore, Eren.”

Deafening silence followed. Levi could her heart beating in her ears as she saw Eren’s look of concern revert back to confusion and then hurt.

“What do you mean by that?”

Levi closed her eyes, unable to stare into Eren’s eyes any longer because she knew it would break her. “I mean that we need to end this… this _relationship_ we have. I’m a queen now, Eren, and I will have to find a proper suitor that I will bear children for. And you’re an of-age princess, Eren. Sooner or later, you’re going to marry a prince or king and become his queen and help rule his kingdom too. That’s why…” It hurt to say it. It hurt to tell Eren that they couldn’t be together anymore. If their positions were switched and if it were Eren telling her these things, she would be devastated and heart would break. She didn’t want to imagine what she was doing to Eren, but she had to do it for both of them.

“That’s why what exactly, Levi?” Eren snapped in a low voice. “Because of some old rule that dictates what we are obligated to do since we’re women? Because neither of us will be powerful without a man? Because you’re unable to accept the consequences if word goes out about our relationship? Because bearing children is our only purpose in life and duty to the people?” It was like Eren read her mind and voiced out her insecurities.

Seeing Levi’s head shake, Eren continued, “Or is it because you’re ashamed of me? Ashamed of what we have? Do you regret being with me? Do you not love me anymore?”

“No, no, no, no, Eren. It’s not-” Levi finally opened her eyes and her heart shattered at the sight of Eren crying with such hurt. She had seen many of her men die for her in the battlefields, but she couldn’t bear the sight of her love in such pain because of her words.

“Then why,” Eren said between broken sobs, “Why are you asking me to end this?”

Levi closed her eyes again, feeling them prickling, tears threatening to spill as well but she would not allow it. “Because of our future.”

She heard Eren’s breath hitch, trying to contain her heaving. Every sob tore apart Levi’s soul. She wanted to comfort her, but she knew that she couldn’t. She had to do this for them, even if it left them broken.

“No.”

Levi opened her eyes again to see Eren rubbing her eyes furiously. “No?”

“No. I will not accept that reason. If you didn’t love me, I would step away from you. From us. From everything, but-”

Quicker than Levi could comprehend, her chin was forcefully grabbed and her head was tilted up to directly meet Eren’s eyes. They burned with determination and gold turned into fiery embers. “I can see that you don’t want this either,” she whispered. “Your tears tell me that you’re hurting too.”

Levi blinked and sure enough, the tears started streaming down her cheeks. She tried to pull away, but Eren gripped harder.

“Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Levi did.

“Tell me that you don’t love me anymore.”

“I can’t, Eren.”

“Why not?”

“Why are you making this difficult than it needs to be?” Why couldn’t Eren see that she was doing this for the better for both of them?

“Because I can’t accept knowing that you’ll be with another while you still love me. The thought of losing you to someone is too much for me to bear.” Eren’s words ended in a whisper and she took it as a chance to have Levi in her arms again, gently hushing Levi’s cries and gently rubbing her back. “I love you, Levi. Always have, always will. You’re my forever in this world and I will fight Hell and back for you.” A kiss on her forehead. “Besides, we made that promise so long ago, do you remember?”

Chubby cheeks and bubbly giggles hidden from the servants with a hushed whisper and their pinkies intertwined flashed through her mind and Levi felt herself falter. “You’re unfair,” she groaned. Of course Eren would bring up their childhood promise to each other. A moment they both cherished since it was the start of their feelings of love and trust. She had never broken a promise with Eren, ever, and she didn’t want to start now.

Levi frowned when Eren grinned at her comment. “And you’re cruel for making us unnecessarily hurt,” the brunette retorted. More kisses followed and Levi felt her resolve melting away, unable to fight her feelings anymore, not when Eren was holding her like this and loved her over everything else. She knew that deep down inside that Eren would claw her way to her if Levi still had any semblance of feelings left, and she did. It was one of the many reasons why Levi loved her and why Eren won her over time and time again.

Resigning to her fate, she finally kissed Eren, fueled by apologies and begging for reassurances. Eren’s mouth moved with hers slowly, but her kiss didn’t match her actions because all of a sudden, Levi was roughly pushed back with Eren hovering over her. She opened her mouth to protest, but Eren silenced her with another kiss.

She huffed out of her nose in slight annoyance and felt Eren’s lips rumble, presumably because she was trying not to laugh at Levi’s expense. She felt Eren’s hand lift up her nightgown and quick as she did before, Eren ducked her head under the material to press feather-like kisses on the porcelain stomach.

It was quite comical to see a lump form around her stomach like she was pregnant, but she quickly dismissed that thought, trying to forget their squabble and also because Eren started licking a long stripe from her belly button to her collar bone. “Ngh.”

Her bloomers were pulled off and warm hands glided down her thighs and to her knees before moving back up to massaged her lower belly. Eren’s tongue circled a nipple before enclosing her mouth on it, making Levi gasp from the sensation, pushing Eren’s head down closer as encouragement. The wet sounds Eren made was muffled from her nightgown, but it made Levi writhed in pleasure nonetheless.

Eren pulled away after giving the other breast the same treatment and Levi’s heart hammered against her chest when she saw Eren’s messed up hair and sultry look. The taller woman still had Levi pinned between her legs and gave Levi one more smirk before pulling her own nightgown off and then her bloomers, leaving her tanned body completely naked. Levi’s eyes raked over Eren’s beautiful figure and selfishly wished that she would be the only one to ever witness Eren like this (besides personal attendants of course).

Her thoughts were interrupted when her nightgown covered her view as it slipped passed her head and tossed on the end of the bed along with Eren’s clothing. Levi reached to pull Eren down, arching her back off the bed to press against the warm body and holding her as close as possible.

“Oh, would you look at that?” Eren purred, making Levi let out an involuntary shiver from the low tone. “I wonder what the people would think if they knew their queen could be such a slut.”

Levi pushed her away and gave her an indignant look. “Excuse you? I’m not- ah!” She bit her lips when Eren nipped below her right ear and sucking on that spot. “Fuck you, you know I’m weak there,” Levi spat out before stifling another moan when Eren continued to lick that area. Eren said nothing, but hands managed to slip under her and firmly grasped her cheeks, making Levi blush.

“You know that I do not lie, Levi,” was what Eren whispered in her ear, grinning when her lover tried to hide her whine. “Look at how wet you are for me, darling.” She accentuated her point by pressing her knee against Levi, feeling her slick rub against her. “See?” She lifted her head up and smirked below her.

If Levi wasn’t red before, then she certainly was now. She huffed and slipped her own hand between their bodies and grazed a finger down Eren’s slit, raising a brow at how wet she was. “Seems like I’m not the only one,” Levi commented, bringing her finger back and made a show of licking it. The predatory look on Eren’s face almost made her lose composure but many years of schooling trained her eyes to fix with Eren’s as she sucked on her finger.

Gold turned molten and there was a deep growl that emitted from the back of Eren’s throat. “I think you’re more than ready for me, then.” The hands that were kneading her were transferred to her hips, and Eren covered Levi’s mouth with another deep kiss, licking her lips for entrance and parting them to let Eren in once more. Her shriek was muffled when Eren’s fingers moved between her folds, rubbing along the sides and circling her clit before gently rubbing it.

Feeling the need to retaliate, Levi moved her hand back down to Eren’s warmth and mimicked her actions, so that whatever Eren did to her, she did the same to Eren as well. They both moaned into each other’s mouth and gyrated their hips for more. Levi managed to pull away from their kiss and pressed open-mouthed kisses down Eren’s neck and lightly sucked on the juncture where the neck and shoulder met, smirking when she felt Eren stiffen above her, and continued assaulting the area with more licks and gentle bites.

“Ngh, Levi…” The moan sounded breathless and it spurred Levi on. She stopped her hand and pulled away Eren’s to do the same as well. Before she could let Eren protest, she grab the brunette’s hips and licked her lips when they brushed up against each other. It was beautiful to see Eren’s back curved into a delicious arch and she craned her neck up to press butterfly kisses along Eren’s collar bone. “Feeling good up there?”

It was a taunt that Eren quickly took notice of with narrowed eyes. Warm hands grabbed her waist and Eren rolled their bodies together which made Levi gasp from the movement. Not feeling that it was enough, Eren held up one of Levi’s thighs and she crossed her own leg over Levi’s that still rested on the bed. The shift in position gave Eren the advantage and all Levi received was a smirk from her before Eren started sliding against her. The warm and wet feeling made her thighs quiver and she almost shrieked when Eren went faster. She scrambled to pull Eren down close to her, moaning when Eren’s chest moved against hers with every thrust.

Eren chuckled when Levi tried to kiss her, but found the corner of her lips instead. The whine that emitted from Levi was needy and Eren kissed between her brows. “Look at how lewd you are. How inappropriate for a queen to behave like this.” She punctuated her words with another roll with her hips and she could already feel Levi’s thighs tremble. “No one can see you like this, only I can.”

“Eren…” Levi started, but her words died in her gasps when Eren bent down to suck her nipples in tandem with her thrusts.

“Only me, you hear?” It was a growl that came deep within Eren and shook her to her core.

“No one knows you like I do. No one knows your body like I do. No one knows how to make you moan or make you melt and pliant like I do,” Eren continued to say as they rubbed together with every motion.

Levi shuddered at the proclamation and possessiveness in Eren’s voice. She was so lost in pleasure that the tears streaking down her chest startled her and all movements came to a halt.

“No one knows how to make you smile like I do,” Eren said in a soft, quiet voice. “No one knows how to make you laugh like I do. And no one loves you more than I do.”

Levi kept her mouth shut but held Eren closer to hear what she had to say.

“I spent countless nights thinking that I lost you in battle, but losing you in the hands of another… I can’t handle that, Levi. Not when I know that you love me too.” Eren broke into sobs and Levi hummed from her chest in an attempt to calm down her lover.

“I do. I do love you, Eren,” Levi whispered as she patted down Eren’s long brown locks. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. I was just so scared because the future is uncertain. But for you, I’m willing to work something out so that we can rule together. So please, do not shed anymore tears for my foolishness.”

Eren’s breath hitched and she peered into Levi’s eyes. “Promise?”

Levi smiled and kissed each side of Eren’s tear-streaked cheeks and held out a pinky between them. “Promise.”

That smile she loved so much returned in full force and Eren’s pinky linked with hers and they shook on it, giggling like they were children again.

“Now, get back to making me moan like a whore,” Levi said as she fell back and got comfortable with the pillows behind her.

Eren laughed and slowly worked Levi’s body again with her hand. “Is that an order from my queen?”

Levi panted when Eren’s nimble fingers grazed along the sides in slow, deliberate movements that drove her crazy. “Yes it is, and I demand you to go faster.”

A low chuckle reached her ears and then her hand was lifted towards Eren’s mouth, feeling the little kiss like a prince in a fairytale book would do. “As you wish.” The hand was gone and it firmly gripped her thighs and like before, Eren slid with her, both moaning at the warm sensation. Levi held Eren’s head down and capture her lips into a bruising kiss, not letting go even when Eren started to move faster.

Their kiss deepened and Levi closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in their love making. Her whole body was on fire and she clenched when Eren gasped for air between their kisses. Eren’s thrusting stuttered and Levi felt herself coming close as well.

“I-I, ah, love you, Eren. You’re forever the one in my heart,” Levi managed to say, her hips rising up as she slowly reached her peak.

“Yours. I belong only to you, Levi. And in return, you’re mine.” Eren grunted and clenched her eyes.

One final thrust had Levi coming and Eren followed soon after, rolling her hips in gentle movements until Levi whimpered from feeling too sensitive. After a moment of bliss, Eren untangled their bodies and got off the bed to gather a towel and rinsed it in the basin near the bedside. She made quick work to clean herself and went back to the bed to do the same to Levi before washing the cloth and leaving it to the side to dry. She crept back onto the bed and dressed Levi in her nightgown and bloomers and did the same for herself.

Levi hummed in content when a blanket encased her in warmth and Eren’s body cuddling up right next to her, holding her by the waist. She would have liked to sleep with their naked bodies pressed together, but there was no telling when her personal assistants will barge into the room. Instead, she just settled for holding Eren as close to her as possible, giving each other chaste kisses as they let sleep take over them.

When Eren’s breathing slowed down, Levi looked at her sleeping figure with adoration before she closed her eyes and thought about their future together. It wouldn’t be easy, and it may take years of complications and many arguments; however, she would do anything to fulfill her promise to Eren.

But for now, she shall close her eyes and dream of her princess charming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to notice a pattern in the way I write. ( ´△｀)


End file.
